


Move In

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice talks to Mr. Rabbit about taking robin on a date and her new neighbor overhears
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Move In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacobyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



"I know, mr. Rabbit. Do you think I should cook? Maybe she'd like dinner," Alice talked to the toy and she picked up around the apartment her and Robin had just moved into. There were moving boxes everywhere, and he was sat atop one of them. He'd been through just about everything with her. And he'd always helped her when things got hard or when they got lonely. She tilted her head, half like she was waiting for a response. He didn't really speak. But when she was younger sometimes it felt like he did. She'd gotten out of the tower but the habit of talking to everything around her had never really left. It'd made her feel less lonely to be friends wkth her toys and the trees and stars. 

The walls were fairly thin and he noticed his new neighbor talked quite a lot to her pet rabbit. It sounded like she was trying to figure out what kind of date would be the best option.

"Yeah, a movie would be nice. But i talk too much in most of them. Robin says she likes it but we can't go to a movie. We could watch one here but still moving, you see all the boxes. Which one were you in? And did you see the dishes? Ok maybe i can't cook dinner for her." Alice sighed, opening anoter box filled with things from her adventures and finding places to put them. "We could go get dinner, aye? That'll work. I think she'll like that." 

This girl was seriously head over heels for her friend. Maybe he'd help her work up the courage to ask her out wheneverhe went to greet the new neighbor.

Alice continued unpacking until there was a knock on the door. 

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"I live next door, brought you some welcome to tje neighborhood cookies." 

"Oh! Thanks, come in. Do you want tea? I'm sure the kettle's around here somewhere. Mr. Rabbit, do you know where the kettle is?" She paused a moment. 

"Pretty close to your pet rabbit?" 

"What? Oh no. I don't have a pet. Do like rabbits, though. You have any?"

Oh then who was she talking to? 

"No, it's fine if you can't find the kettle." 

Alice moved mr. Rabbit from his perch. "You were sitting on it. You always did like the tea parties. Don't worry you're always invited. What kind of tea do you like?" 

"Umm peppermint," Aaron told her. She jumped a bit. 

"Forgot you were there. Alright then. Where' the stove in this place? She found it and put the kettle on. Aaron was a bit concerned for his new neighbor now. Was she okay? 

Robin walked in with a box. "Hey, Alice henry wants to know if he should worry about any dangerous substances in any of these boxes."

"I don't think so, but i can't really be sure."

"That' not comforting, Alice," Henry told her. She rolled her eyes at him as he set the box he had down.

"Oh hi, Henry" he introduced himself. "Who are you?" 

"I live next door heard her talking and came over with some cookies, Aaron." 

"I'm Robin." 

"I think she has a crush on you she was talking about how to take you on a date, not so sure she had the cinfidence to ask." Robin paused, there neoghbor seemed almost as filterless as Alice was. She briefly wondered why but then burst into a fit of laughter. 

"We're married." 

Alice bounced a bit, still super excited about that fact. 

"Oh well cojgratulations. Welcome to the neighborhood. And left some cookies with your wife."

"I've eaten five of them. Thry're really good. Mr. Rabbkt agrees."

"Your wife thinks the toy is real, though." 

"No i don't," alice clarified. "I just like talking to him." 

Aaron left, forgetting his tea and hoping his new neighbors wouldn't be as loud as they were moving in.

Aaron left, forgetting his tea and hoping his new neighbors weren't as loud as they were moving in.


End file.
